The invention relates to an electrodynamic acoustic transducer, which comprises a housing, a membrane and a coil arrangement attached to the membrane, wherein the coil arrangement comprises a plurality of coils each having two terminals being static in relation to the housing. At least one pair of coils is serially connected and has one terminal in common. The remaining terminals are individual terminals. Furthermore, the transducer comprises a magnet system being designed to generate a magnetic field transverse to a longitudinal direction of a wound wire of the coil arrangement. Finally, the transducer comprises connecting wires connecting the coils at connecting points, which are between the connecting wires and the coils, with the terminals.
An electrodynamic acoustic transducer of the kind above generally is known. In this context US 2014/321690 A1 discloses a speaker with two coils stacked above another switched in series. Accordingly, the coils have one terminal in common, and the coil arrangement is connected to three terminals by means of three connecting wires.
A drawback of prior art transducers is that the connecting wires are difficult to handle, in particular if they are very thin as this counts for micro transducers, which for example are built-in into phones and other kind of mobile devices. Accordingly, manufacturing is technically complicated and makes the transducer more expensive. In addition, connecting wires, which can be seen as springs, influence and hinder the movement of the membrane. For example, the membrane does not just move piston-like, but also rocks respectively tumbles, which is caused by undesired but unavoidable asymmetries of the speaker. Usually, the connecting wires are comparably long and often shaped like a loop so as to provide a low spring constant, thus keeping the influence of the connecting wires on the movement of the membrane low. Although said influence may be reduced in the presented way, it does not disappear.